The invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay having a coil, an elongated permanent magnet which is arranged above the coil and parallel to the coil axis and which has like end poles at each of its two ends and a center pole opposite thereto in its center, having a core which is arranged inside the coil and which is coupled at both ends to the two ends of the permanent magnet by means of yoke legs and also having an elongated rocking armature which is mounted above the center pole of the permanent magnet and forms a working air gap with each of the two yoke legs.
Such a relay having a three-pole magnet and a rocking armature mounted above the magnet is disclosed, for example, in European reference EP-A-O 197 391. In the latter, however, the contact system is also arranged above the coil in the region of the armature, the contact springs arranged on both sides of the armature being directly linked to it and performing their switching movements directly with the armature.
The same magnet system having a three-pole permanent magnet and a rocking armature is also already used in German reference DE-A-21 48 377. However, in that case permanent magnet and armature are arranged to the side of the coil and actuating pins attached to the armature ends act on contact springs which are underneath the coil and can be moved in a plane parallel to the base plane of the relay.
Common to these known relays is the fact that the contact elements are situated with small spacings in the region of the armature and of the magnet system. These systems are consequently suitable only for switching low currents.
European reference EP-A-186 160 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,010) furthermore discloses a relay for switching higher powers in which a housing is subdivided into a coil enclosure for receiving an electromagnet system and a switching enclosure for receiving a contact arrangement. An armature which carries a permanent magnet is arranged in front of the end face of the coil and fits into the contact enclosure by means of a firmly molded-on actuating arm.